<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep you safe by crockettmarcel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770443">keep you safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockettmarcel/pseuds/crockettmarcel'>crockettmarcel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny love!au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Parent Fic, literally just ava being obsessed with her daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockettmarcel/pseuds/crockettmarcel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a lil one-shot set just after Ava and Sarah's daughter was born</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny love!au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keep you safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you want context just ask but like. it's also all on my tumblr under the tiny love!au tag</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in hours, there was a sense of tranquillity in the room. No screaming or crying, and no one hovering around. It was just the three of them, the family Ava had always dreamed of but never been sure she would get.</p><p>Sarah was asleep, and even now Ava was blown away by how beautiful she looked. Her curls were like a halo spread out on the pillow behind her, and her face was somehow even softer than when she was awake, her lips curling upwards in a small smile. She must be dreaming, Ava thought to herself.</p><p>A sound came from the crib by Sarah’s bed, a quiet coo and then the beginnings of a cry. Almost instinctively, Ava rushed towards it, picking the baby up and cradling her against her chest. She was so small, so fragile, that it was almost scary, and Ava found herself crying, not for the first time that day. Here was this innocent, perfect being, completely reliant on her, and it was overwhelming.</p><p>She shifted against Ava’s chest, freeing an arm from the blanket she was wrapped in and stretching it out above her head, one tiny hand unfurling from a fist. This baby - her daughter - was gorgeous. Thick black hair already covering her head, the cutest button nose, and big, brown eyes, just like Sarah’s. Or maybe her dad’s. Ava couldn’t remember much about him - she didn’t want to, not after how he’d hurt Sarah - but she was sure his eyes were brown as well.</p><p>Not that it mattered. He was gone, living over a thousand miles away, and Ava was still here. She was here with Sarah, and now Olivia, and the three of them would be fine without him.</p><p>Olivia moved again, freeing her other arm, and Ava held a finger out for her to grab. Her grip was stronger than Ava expected, and she felt her heart melt once more. She didn’t know much about parenting, but in that moment she knew she’d do whatever it took to protect her daughter.</p><p>Keeping her voice barely above a whisper so as not to wake Sarah, she began to talk to Olivia, saying whatever came to mind. She told her about Sarah and how much she loved her - how much they both did - and about how she was the best thing that had happened to them. You’re going to need to come up with some good names for us, she joked, because we can’t both be mom.</p><p>The whole time, Olivia just stared up at her, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. Ava hoped she could recognise her voice.</p><p>     “I’m your mom, Olivia! I’m your mom, and I love you so much, and I’m going to keep you safe, okay? I’m never going to let anything happen to you, and-”</p><p>Her voice trailed off as she realised she didn’t have the words to express the love she was feeling. All she could do was stand and look in wonder at the baby lying peacefully in her arms.</p><p>     “I think she likes you.”</p><p>Ava looked up to see Sarah awake and adjusting the pillows behind her head so she could sit up fully.</p><p>     “I hope so, because she’s going to be stuck with me for a while.”</p><p>She made her way over and perched on the side of the bed, careful not to invade Sarah’s space too much.</p><p>     “Look at what you made!” She placed a kiss on the top of Sarah’s head as she passed Olivia to her, making sure Sarah was holding her properly before she let go.</p><p>     “I’m so proud of you.” Another kiss as they both gazed at the baby in Sarah’s arms, hearts full.</p><p>In this moment, everything was perfect. Sarah was perfect. Olivia was perfect. Their new life was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>